Come What May
by Faye Zepher
Summary: This is an original piece dedicated to my friend and her current interest. This is totally out of the woods and only makes slight reference to WoW. If you still want to read it, its romantic, angsty, and hopefully funny.


Faye: Hey all! Faye here with some interesting news...I'm not doing writing a video game romance parody...thing. I know...shocking. However, certain events have sparked my imagination and I can't ignore the inspiration chibis when they attack. They're pretty relentless. My usual muses will be keeping me company as I slave over what I hope to be one of my longest and most challenging fics yet. Free Style. God...where's the noose when you need it? (Vincent hands rope to Faye from off stage) Wow...thanks Vinnie...I feel the love...Anyway, please read and if you really like me, you'll review. Pocky for those who do!!!

Disclaimer: Don't need one. This is based on events and situations that have occurred in my life or those of friends. So if anyone should get credit, it should be them for living such 'inspirational' lives. Love you all!!!

PS: Guess I don't own WoW, though. Damn, I thought I could beat the system.

* * *

Three girls stood outside the door to room 125 of the girl's dormitory. They began arguing amongst themselves about who would be the one to disturb their newly acquainted friend. It was decided that the tall brunette would step up and knock on the door. "Hey Lilly, you in here?" 

"Ya guys, come on in! I'm just settling down to some World of Warcraft," replied a voice from the other side of the door. Without needing a second invitation, all three girls stormed into the room, anxious about seeing their friend's dorm room for the first time. The room was slightly larger than that of a normal bedroom. The floor was carpeted by a couple of throw rugs to protect feet from cold tile. There were two beds, dressers, closets, desks, and vanities. This, of course, being because the room was recently liberated of one of its occupants. What shocked the girls most was the ambiance that had been set. Instead of having the main lights turned on, there were Christmas lights strung around the room, adding color and personality to the area. Taped to the walls were pictures of friends and relatives, as well as some original drawing that were apparently given to help spruce up the pale white walls. A couple of potted plants lined the window sill and a small television occupied a corner of the room. The girls stood in the doorway and took in their surroundings. "Well, don't stand there all day! There are a couple of chairs and you can use the other bed to sit on too. Mi casa es su casa."

Each girl took one of the designated spots and set up their laptops, as per usual in one of their own rooms. "Nice room, Lilly!"

Lillian Belmont was an 18-year-old freshman of the Franklin D. Roosevelt State College in Blue Fields, Massachusetts. Lillian, or Lilly as everyone called her, was new to the dormitory, having transferred from a different building to be closer to her new friends. She was a short five-foot three-inches and weighed a modest 180-pounds (which was distributed nicely throughout her body, if you know what I mean). This was much in thanks to her genes, after all being half French and half Portuguese had its advantages. The brunette had misty blue eyes which were magnified by a pair of black rimmed glasses that seemed built for her face. "O, thanks guys. It's no big deal, really. I could help you with your rooms if you'd like?" she replied in a sweet voice that couldn't lie to someone to save her own life.

"Wow, that would be awesome, wouldn't it guys?" squealed the Italian from her position on the bed, opposite the room. Marcella Brown was known as the kid sister of the group, though she was just as old as the rest. Marcella had grown up as an only child and as such still retained some of her childish outbursts. However, when presented with an assignment or serious conversation, the care-free attitude she was known for took a back seat to the adult that she had grown into. She was a comfortable five-foot four-inches and weighed a mere 110-pounds. She had a chocolate brown hair color and bright blue eyes, which hid her heritage well. Of course, get her riled up and there's no stopping her and her Italian attitude.

"Ya, I guess. But you don't have to do it, Lilly. We could do it, just help us with the ideas and we'll be fine," came a sweet voice from one of the a fore mentioned desks. That voice belonged to non-other than Chartreuse Amelia DuBois, a French exchange student currently residing in a room down the hall from Lilly. Though originally from France, her English was near perfect with only a slight accent that gave away her birthplace. Chi-Chi, as she was called by only her dearest friends, was a beautiful five-foot six-inches in flats and a comfortable 145-pounds. Her long, dark brown hair curled down her back and over her shoulders. One of her deep green eyes was usually covered by one of those perfect curls. She was the type that could have had any guy she wanted. Needless to say, she didn't want one and instead, hung out with her three closest friends in America.

"Easy for you to say, Chi-Chi, you're mega creative. I, personally, wouldn't mind you stopping by to help me out, Lilly," said the final young woman seated at the remaining desk. Trina Bridges was, if anything, considered the 'mother' of the group. She would often point out the rational side of a situation and felt it was her job to watch out for her friends. Trina was also very smart. She currently had a four-point-zero average and was helping Lilly with her own mathematical problems. Trina was originally from the Bronx of New York and was able to be the first person in her family to go to college. She had a chocolate color to her skin and black hair that was kept no longer than mid-back at any one time. Her hazel eyes shone on her face and it was no wonder that she had a boyfriend since she was fifteen. She was five-foot four-inches and around 160-pounds.

"Not a problem at all. So, anything new in anyone's life?" Lilly's question was met with silence as everyone sat and looked at the others questioningly. "Guess not. O well, don't mind me guys if I seem out of it. I'm playing WoW."

Marcella perked up at this. "What's WoW?"

"O, it's an on-line role-playing game that I play sometimes. It's fun! You get to be a character type of your choosing depending on your allegiance and..."

"Thanks for that, Lilly. That was really informative." Lilly just mock-glared at Trina. She knew that she was prone to ramble and had told them to stop her if they caught her doing it. So, she turned to her computer and focused her attention once again on the game before her. Her character had just set out on an epic quest and she was nervous about not being able to complete it at her current level. (A/N: I'm not going into any details here, partly because I don't want to bore my readers and partly because even I don't understand some of the rules of the game.) She was slightly surprised when she received a private message. She hadn't many friends who played this and even those who did weren't currently logged in.

_Hi, cutie. How you doing? Need help with a quest?_

All she could do was sigh. Guys always hit on her. But being a girl wasn't all bad. After all, she got plenty of gifts and help just for talking to some of the more desperate ones.

**That's sweet and all, but I'm doing a low-level quest. You won't even get any experience for the help.**

_That's okay. Sometimes beating on the weak monsters is satisfying. So, Lady Dragoon, what are you up to in real life? I personally go to college right now up north. I'm originally from Florida._

Lilly was taken aback at this guy's open personality. He had no problem telling her info about himself in hopes of building a trust. He even used her user name instead of cutie again. Well, guess I could use a friend in this game she thought to herself.

**Thanks for the help. I go to college in the north too. Except I've lived here my whole life. I go to Franklin D. Roosevelt State College. How about you?**

_No way! In Blue Fields? I go to Damon State in West County. I've actually been to Roosevelt State a couple of times to meet up with some of my friends there. My name is James by the way._

Lilly was starting to get nervous. She knew she shouldn't give her name out to just anyone on-line, she knew from experience. She inwardly shuddered at the old memory that crept its way into her conscience mind. He seemed real enough though and no one said that she had to tell him her life's story.

**Nice to meet you James. I'm Lilly.**

_The pleasure is mine. How do you like school so far?_

**O, its okay. You know how classes can get.**

_I know what you mean. Hey, after we finish this up, you wanna join my guild? Well, actually it's my friend Matt's guild, but there won't be a problem._

**Sure. I could use a guild's help with some things. I'll try to contribute as much as possible.**

_Cool._

And with that, Lilly set about finishing up her mission with her new on-line friend. They chatted it up most of the time they were working, which actually made the mission last twice as long. However, Lilly didn't mind. She learned a lot about James in their time together.

James was 21-years-old and attended college up north with his three buds. He moved to Florida when he was ten from the Philippines. Yes, he was Asian. However, his father never made the trip to America. He died when James was only seven years old. James became withdrawn for the next nine years, until the day he took the job at the local go-kart track. That's where he met three of his best friends. These three boys also went to Damon State with James. Nothing could break them apart. His new friends were able to take him out of his angst-fest and introduce him to one of his new-found loves...paintball. He, in turn, showed them the magical world of WoW. His buddy, Matt, was actually the one who created the guild Lillian was about to join. The only girl amidst a sea of boys...o ya, she was liking this.

_This is the guild. Well, those that matter anyway._

Lilly was so distracted by their private conversation that she didn't notice that three more members stood before her virtual form. From what James had told her, she could already guess who these guys were before James even introduced them.

The one on the left was Matt, the founder of the guild that Lilly was being absorbed into. From what James had told her, Lilly surmised that Matt was a pompous ass. She knew that she shouldn't judge him before even officially meeting him, but she was pretty good at reading people. Matt was 17 and apparently couldn't keep a girl to save his life. He constantly tried to be something he wasn't. Matt was also one of the biggest perverts around, according to James, rivaled only by Derrick.

Ah, Derrick. He was in the middle, center of attention. He was pretty good friends with James, both boys being 21 and Filipino. Of course, he had a way of letting his mouth run off without him. As far as relationships, he had the same girlfriend on and off for four years now, and he was apparently looking to break it off again. Derrick was the flirtatious one, perverted but geared more toward flirtatious.

Then there was Mario. Mario kept to himself most of the time, contemplating and giving his opinion only when asked for it. Mario was also 17, but despite that, was James' closest friend up north. The two of them knew almost everything about the other. From what Lilly gathered, Mario was wise beyond his 17 years and usually gave the best advice. Mario was Italian and would apparently be quite the ladies man if he wasn't so shy.

After James had properly introduced everyone, Lilly was bombarded with questions about where she was from and if she was seeing someone. Of course, most of these questions were from Matt and Derrick. Lilly talked with them all in a group chat, but still kept a private link open with James. Her comments to him were mostly laughing and asking James if these guys were serious while James mostly apologized for his friends. Lilly couldn't help but feel a connection with James and thought it was so cute the way he constantly apologized for the others.

After the group left, James privated Lilly once again.

_I am soo sorry. I really didn't think that they would start so soon._

**It's ok. Really. I couldn't stop laughing the entire time.**

_Still...let me make it up to you. How about we grab some lunch sometime. I'll bring my friends and you bring yours._

Lilly just stared at the screen and nearly yelped when she heard a voice over her shoulder. "Say yes! Say yes! He obviously likes you."

"God Marcella, you nearly gave me a heart attack. How long have you guys been there anyway?"

"O, somewhere between you laughing at his silly jokes to right now, " explained an exuberant Marcella.

"I don't know about this. I mean, besides the fact that you just met, it was on the Internet. I don't know if I trust this guy."

"O but Trina, he said to bring all of us and he would bring his friends. And its over lunch so its not a creepy date or anything. Come on we can pick somewhere public so nothing funny happens."

"Ya, you're right Chi-Chi. I think its a good idea. But I also think we should wait a while before meeting."

**Lunch sounds nice, but I think it's still a little early to meet. I mean I just met you now.**

_That's cool. I don't want to creep you out or anything._

**Well, here's my number. You can call me and we can talk and get to know one another better.**

_Sounds great! I'll call you later. Bye!_

And with that, James signed off. Lilly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and heard the squeals of her friends for the first time that night.

"Ahh! I can't believe this! It's soo cute."

"Ya, our little Lilly's all grown up..."

"O come on guys. It's not like I've never had a guy talk to me before."

"Ya but it's cute the way he's acting. A real Southern gentleman."

"Let's not forget that he did meet her on-line and that he could be a 40-year-old weirdo." At the sight of the glares she got from Marcella and Chartreuse, Trina attempted to amend herself. "I'm just watching out for you."

"I know that, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I mean, the chances of him actually calling are..."

Lilly couldn't even finish her sentence. Her voice was cut off by the sound of her ring tone. Everyone stared at her phone and then at each other before shrieking at the off chance that he was calling her. Lilly immediately scooped up her phone and shushed her friends.She then took a deep breath and flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

* * *

Faye: He he...I'm an evil author. Cliffie...on the first chapter. Well, review and the next installment will come out faster. 

Vincent: Liar.

Faye: I-I'm not. Humph.

Vincent: ...

Faye: Ok fine. It actually depends on how much my friend wants me to finish this. Though reviews will help inspire. If you don't like it, remember this is for my good friend and she likes the idea. If it comes out totally wrong, I'll just delete it. Anyway, 'til next time!

_Italics: James talking on private_

**Bold: Lilly talking on private**


End file.
